


I've Got a Crush on You

by Profitmom



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: B'Elanna's crush on Chakotay, Episode s01e13: Cathexis, F/M, Fantasy, Harry and B'Elanna's friendship, Janeway and Chakotay, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitmom/pseuds/Profitmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing I feel like was never explored on the show was the fact that B'Elanna had a crush on Chakotay but we never see how it began or even how it resolves. The story is set across the middle of season 1 (starting at Cathexis) and spans to the end of season 2/beginning of 3 (ending at Basics pt 2.)d of season 2/beginning of 3 (ending at Basics pt 2.) This is a J/C story, but told through B'Elanna eyes.<br/>B'Elanna is mad, can Harry find out why?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cathexis- One

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from Cathexis.

B’Elanna pushed past Harry in the corridor.

“Whoa, what’s the matter?”

“Out of my way, Star Fleet.”

Harry knew better than to stand in the way of an angry Klingon, so he stepped aside and tried to keep pace with his friend as she stomped down the corridor.

Anger was evident in each step she took.

“So, what has Tom done now?” Harry speculated at the cause of B’Elanna’s anger. Tom had been doing his best to needle her any chance he got. Harry had warned him not to poke a bear, but Tom said he liked to live dangerously.

“Paris? This isn’t about Paris. It’s…”

Harry thought for a moment as she trailed off. When Torres had left the bridge at the end of duty shift, she’d been heading to sickbay to check on Commander Chakotay. When the Commander and Tuvok’s shuttle had returned and the two had been beamed directly to sickbay, B’Elanna had been beside herself with worry which had been displayed by surliness. 

Yet after the ship’s ordeal with the energy life form that had taken over Tuvok and Chakotay, in corporeal form saved the ship from the aliens, Harry had thought everything was back to normal. 

“Is the commander all right?”

Harry hadn’t ever got their story, but he knew the two were close. It was evident to all who knew B’Elanna—which granted wasn’t many people— that she worshiped the former Maquis captain. Chakotay treated her like a little sister. If something had gone wrong with the commander it would explain the testiness of the half Klingon.

“I thought he was going to be ok.” Harry had grown to respect and like Commander Chakotay.

“He’s fine.”

“Then what’s got you so mad.”

She stopped to pace back and for the in front of Harry.

“The captain,” she spat out.

Harry was taken aback with the amount of venom B’Elanna had managed to inject into the word ‘captain.’ He shook his head. Yeah, in the beginning B’Elanna had been pretty resentful of the captain, many of the Maquis had. But Harry had honestly thought that B’Elanna had come around. Grown to respect if not at least like Captain Janeway.  
Kathryn Janeway was a hard leader not to admire. He sure did.

“What did the captain do?” Thinking maybe she denied permission to complete some upgrade or procedure to complete in engineering or something.

Whatever the captain had done it must be something serious, Harry thought to himself.

/^\

B’Elanna snorted out a breath as her nostrils flared. She tried to calm the anger bubbling inside her. Harry stood waiting patiently for her response. Well, he was going to have a long wait. No way in the world was she going to share with Harry, or anyone else for that matter, why she was upset with the captain.

“Nothing,” she ground out.

As she walked past him again, Harry grabbed her arm to stop her. She peered down at his hand on her arm. B’Elanna had started to like Harry it would have been shame if she had to break his nose.

He must have sensed just how close he was to harm and removed his hand.

“Hey, you guys heading to Sandrine’s?” Tom Paris came strolling up.

_Great, this was all she needed,._ B’Elanna thought. 

No.” 

“Yes.” Harry and B’Elanna said at the same time. 

Tom looked back and forth between them and flashed a quick smile. 

“B’Elanna is upset with the captain and she won’t tell me why?” Harry complained. 

“Let it go, Star Fleet." 

Crossing his arms, Tom smirked. “It couldn’t be because the captain was helping Chakotay back to his quarters, could it? Jealous, Torres?” 

Tom’s knowing smile itched to be wiped off his face. Permanently. 

She took a step toward him. Voyager would be just fine without this particular pilot. B’Elanna had heard Ensign Baytart was just as good. 

Honestly, she felt foolish enough as it was. Paris couldn’t make her feel any worse. In fact, beating the _baktag_ out of him would probably brighten her mood. 

Harry again placed his hand on her arm for a quick moment. 

Tom, what were the Delany sisters talking about doing another double date?” 

Shifting his focus, Tom perked up. He rubbed his hands together. “They went out with two of the guys down in Ships Ops but they said they were boring. So they wanted to get together with us again for windsurfing. What do you say, you up to it?” 

Harry removed his hand from B’Elanna’s arm and draped his arm around Tom. Turning, they headed toward holodeck 2. “Maybe.” 

_Way to go, Star Fleet._ It probably was a good thing she hadn’t broken Harry’s nose.

He turned back. “You coming, Maquis?” 

B’Elanna didn’t see much choice. She didn’t need Tom harassing her about her feeling. Harry was bad enough. Neither one of them were going to drop it if she didn’t shake her bad mood. Harry wouldn’t let it go out of concern, while Tom just loved to stir the pot. And his guess was too close to the mark for her comfort. If he ever realized just how well he guessed, Paris would tease her mercilessly and then she really would have to break his nose. 

It wasn’t a big deal really. She’d been telling herself that all the way from sickbay. But it hadn’t worked to calm her down. What was the big deal anyway? So the captain wanted to make sure Chakotay got back to his quarters and get him settled. It wasn’t like the Captain was interested in Chakotay. 

She couldn’t be.

Even though the way she fawned over Chakotay in sickbay: hands on his bare chest, leaning over him, whispering in that husky voice. 

And what was that about? Never in the last six months had B’Elanna ever heard the captain use that tone.

No, it wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t like anything was ever going to happen between Janeway and Chakotay. He wasn’t into… beautiful, powerful, smart women like Kathryn Janeway.

Anger flared inside her again making her want to punch something. 

He had had a short lived fling with Seska. B’Elanna pushed that thought out of her mind. That had been hard to stomach. 

But the captain? 

No, Chakotay wouldn’t be interested in Captain Janeway. The captain was too cold too distant for a man as passionate and caring as Chakotay. But then again, what woman wouldn’t be drawn to that type of man? Surely even the captain couldn’t be immune to him. Who could? 

B’Elanna surely hadn’t been. 

Neither was Kathryn Janeway if the display he captain had put on in Sickbay was any indication. The scene that had unfolded replayed through her mind. 

Doctor, I’d like to head back to my cabin. If that would be all right.” Chakotay had sounded shaky. The ordeal had been touch and go for a while. Rejoining Chakotay’s consciousness and his body was difficult. 

Pursing his lips, the Doctor stated, “yes, that would probably be all right, but I prefer you be monitored and it would be—” 

Janeway cut the Doctor off even before B’Elanna could step forward. “Don’t worry, Doctor, I can keep an eye on him.” 

B’Elanna waited for Chakotay to protest, but he hadn’t. Instead he gratefully looked at the captain and shrugged into the robe B’Elanna had replicated for him. B’Elanna had wanted something to cover up that fine body of Chakotay’s. Maybe then she could focus on not wanting to rip a fist full of red hair from the captain’s head if she didn’t quit touching and stroking Chakotay. Even helping into the robe that had cost B’Elanna two weeks of replicator rations, the woman seemed not to be able to keep her hands from roaming across her first officer’s body. 

Tom waved his hand in front of her face. “Earth to Torres.” 

Embarrassment flooded her. Pushing all thoughts of the scene between the captain and her friend from her mind, she looked at the two men. No way did she want them guessing any more about how she felt about their first office, if she wasn’t careful, she’d never hear the end of it. “Fine, let’s go to the holo-deck.” 


	2. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene addition to Twisted. Hints of J/C again through B'Elanna's eyes as she explores her feelings for Chakotay.

Sandrine’s

She wouldn’t die fighting.

She’d never get to Stovacor now. Instead she’d end up only in Gre'Thor with the souls of the damned. There was no honor patiently waiting for a spacial distortion ring to engulf holodeck 2 like it had the rest of Voyager. But she didn’t have to die alone.

She could die with him. 

B’Elanna hated when she disagreed with Chakotay. She hated him looking at her with disappointment of any kind. He was the only man who had ever stuck by her. Even her own father had not loved her enough to stay. Her retched Klingon blood, managed to push everyone away.

Only Chakotay had stuck around. They had been friends for a long time. She’d joined the Maquis an angry self-hating 21 year old. Chakotay had been the first man to ever show her there was another way than being angry all the time. Her first real friend. No wonder she loved him.

Walking over to his table, she spoke, “hi.”

“Hi.”

“What are you doing?”

“Contacting my spirit guide. I don’t know what’s going to happen when the ring closes in, but we might be in for another long journey.”

“Well, I think… I could use some spiritual guidance right about now. May I join you?”

“I thought you never asked.” He smiled that gorgeous smile that she loved so much.

She pulled out a chair and sat next to him. Chakotay closed his eyes and bowed his head. B’Elanna followed suit then reached for his hand.

His warm hand clutched hers and calmness settled over her. If she wouldn’t die fighting, at least she wouldn’t die alone which had always been a secret fear of hers.

B’Elanna had spent so much time pushing others away; after all if she pushed them away then she was in control. She promised herself a long time ago; she’d never waste tears on another person after her father left. Apart from when the Vadians had literally split her in two, and her Klingon DNA stripped from her cells, she hadn’t cried since she was a child after her father left.

When they had met, it had taken almost a year for Chakotay to chip away at her walls so she would let him in. He’d been after her about not standing in her own way more than once. But here, here on Voyager she thought she might have a chance to actually learn how to do that. To become something more.

But as the spacial distortion ring continued to engulf them, she knew she’d never have the chance now.

The warping of the space around her wasn’t painful as she had assumed. Even though, she kept her hand tightly clasped with Chakotay’s. She opened her eyes and stared at the man who had come to mean so much to her. His body warped and twisted but as she studied her own hand, it too was twisting and warping as the room folded and moved. Yet, it didn’t hurt.

In moments, it had passed. Like being caught up in a wave that just ended abruptly. Looking around the room, the others, her friends and crewmates seemed as confused to still be alive as she felt. 

A moan came from the couch. B’Elanna quickly looked. The captain had regained consciousness Chakotay released B’Elanna’s hand and dashed toward the captain as she struggled to sit up. 

“I’m all right.”

“You were delirious.” The doctor said.

“It was some sort of message,” the captain stated.

“What was it?” Concern laced his voice. B’Elanna saw the emotion he quickly tried to suppress: worry replaced by happiness then masked behind a calm expression.

He’d been worried about their captain. Well, hadn’t they all? Harry had looked downright stricken when he’s carried the inert captain back into Sandrine’s. Chakotay had taken Janeway from the ensign and gently laid her on the couch. Demanding the doctor, who had already begun to run medical scans on her, to do something. 

As B’Elanna and the crew stood and watched, Chakotay moved closer and offered the captain his hand to help her first sit and then stand. He hovered over her to insure she remained steady on her feet. For a moment, it was as if the two of them were completely alone in the room. 

B’Elanna’s chest tightened as Janeway placed a light touch, almost a caress, on Chakotay’s arm then gave him a small reassuring smile. He moved his hand to the small of her back to guide her through the crew who clustered around her but then kept it there.

She wasn’t the only one who noticed the exchange. When B’Elanna turned away from the intimate moment, she found Tom looking at her. B’Elanna couldn’t hold his gaze for long because what she saw in the lieutenant’s eyes wasn’t mocking or smugness, it was something much worse: pity.


End file.
